


Nordic Songfic ~Herr Mannelig~

by LittleEagle



Series: Nordic Sonfic [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

Trigger warning, mention of character death; mention of nudity

* * *

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/songfic_her_mannelig/set?id=208098181)

* * *

[Song](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/pxPEcd6mLlY)

* * *

**_"Bittida en morgon innan solen upprann_ **

**_Innan foglarna började sjunga_ **

**_Bergatrollet friade till fager ungersven_ **

**_Hon hade en falskeliger tunga"_ **

The Sun wasn't even up and the Swedish mountains were still covered by the dark of the night when [name] awoke. She sneaked out of the tiny village she lived in and started on a journey to the little clearing with the crystal stream, clear like the brightest diamond. It was cold this early in the dawn and she was pulling her thin clothes closer to her body. She walked through the quiet forest, the only sounds were her feather light steps and her breathing, barely visible puffs of air leaving her lips. Not even the birds were singing this day, although she travelled here everyday the same time, early enough to see the rays of the morning Sun shine on the hidden stream. She stopped a few times in her way, collecting berries into her small basket, the base of her daily meals. Of course she could always catch a fish and with the dagger hanging from her hip, she could easily prepare it but without the sour taste of the cranberries it wouldn't be the same.

[Name] reached the clearing and settled down on the banks of the stream right when the rays of the Sun started to shine over the mountaintops. The water was dancing in a million colours and the silvery, slippery fish made it sparkle like the king's treasury must do. She moved closer to the northern side of the clearing, to the tiny pond at the bottom of the waterfall. It wasn't big, barely two meters high and half a meter wide. She got off her clothes and walked into the freezing water, the momentary shock of the coldness soon turning into the refreshing cool of the water. After a good half an hour of swimming and cleaning she came out of the pond and re-dressing herself she went to eat some of the berries she collected, leaving the Sun to dry her now wet clothes.  
Time went fast but [name] grew bored. She sang with the birds what woke up since she arrived and now she started dancing around the clearing. It wasn't a real dance but something she created. The grass and flowers were tickling her soles as she was walking around the clearing barefoot. She was singing with her eyes closed and she didn't noticed the blond man watching from afar. Tall and blond, the knight stood in the shadows, hidden from the girl who always had the clearing for herself. The knight watched her mesmerised, her every curve perfectly visible under the rough fabric of the tan coloured robes, the Sun shining through them like it was just a thin wall of ice.

[Name] turned around when she heard the clinking of metal and from the corner of her eye she could swore she saw movement. The knight shifted a bit, trying to fit better behind the tree he moved to. [Name] returned to the log her boots and basket laid, in the cover of a smaller bush. She eyed the forest cautiously, trying to find who was causing the noise. When she didn't turn up for a while the knight with his shiny chainmail poking out under of his coat approached the little stream to finally sooth his thirst. When the knight returned to the shadows but not into the forest, [name] curiously peeked through the bush. She saw the man take of his coat and chainmail and also unbuckling the belt of his sword, settling it down on the soft grass.

_**"Herr Mannelig, herr Mannelig trolofven i mig** _

_**För det jag bjuder så gärna** _

_**I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej** _

_**Om I viljen eller ej:"** _

When she was certain that he was peaceful, she left her hiding spot and moved around the clearing, murmuring a prayer to Freya for help. "Vad heter du, min kära herre?1" she asked approaching the man carefully. She wasn't perfectly comfortable around him but he seemed harmless enough. From this distance she could see that his eyes were like the sea, the mixture of the sky's blue with the ocean's green and he was squinting constantly. "Jag heter Greve Oxenstierna, og du, min älskling?2" he asked back after introducing himself and he offered a place next to him for the captivating girl. "I'm [name]," came her simple answer and she sat down with growing antipathy next to the high lord. "Did you come to conquer a new land and throw it into slavery? Or did you ventured so far to the North to find a wildling to take as your wife?" she inquired, interested in what a noble like him would do in the mountains. "I came for neither but I have to admit, your beauty doesn't have a pair in the South," Berwald said and reached out to trail his fingers down her body. 

_**"Eder vill jag gifva de gångare tolf** _

_**Som gå uti rosendelunde** _

_**Aldrig har det varit någon sadel uppå dem** _

_**Ej heller betsel uti munnen** _

_**Eder vill jag gifva de qvarnarna tolf** _

_**Som stå mellan Tillö och Ternö** _

_**Stenarna de äro af rödaste gull** _

_**Och hjulen silfverbeslagna"** _

Her eyes lit up and her lips curled into a smile but she withdrew from his touch. "I'd love to see the South. Take me with yourself, min kära herre3. I will even be your wife, if that's what you want," [name] said and started to tear down flowers for a crown. "I can't take you as my wife," he replied and shook his head, the rays of the Sun dancing on his blond tresses with a golden gleam. She stood up and started dancing again, hips swaying to a music only she heard, each movement of hers capturing his gaze. The tunic fell slightly from one of her shoulders, a bigger part of her chest becoming exposed to the knight. Even if Berwald watched her with joy it was still not enough to agree to the betrothal. "I will give you twelve steeds never tamed. They will be the pride of your stables," [name] offered as she moved along to the music in her head. "I will give you a dozen of mills, the most famous and wealthiest of all," she continued, listing all the goods she could give. 

_**"Eder vill jag gifva ett förgyllande svärd** _

_**Som klingar utaf femton guldringar** _

_**Och strida huru I strida vill** _

_**Stridsplatsen skolen I väl vinna** _

_**Eder vill jag gifva en skjorta så ny** _

_**Den bästa I lysten att slita** _

_**Inte är hon sömnad av nål eller trå** _

_**Men virkat av silket det hvita"** _

She sat back but onto the other side of him where his sword lied and she pulled it out of the sheath. "You can have a better sword with what you surely win your fights and is lined with fifteen golden rings," [name] said as she brushed her fingers along the blade, its edges notched at places. She looked at his shirt with dismay, surely it saw better days and it was in an awful state from the chainmail rubbing against it. "You will have the fairest shirt, not ragged and woven like your but crotched from the finest silk." She moved over and leaned her head onto his chest. "What do you say, min kära herre?3" 

_**"Sådana gåfvor toge jag väl emot** _

_**Om du vore en kristelig qvinna** _

_**Men nu så är du det värsta bergatroll** _

_**Af Neckens och djävulens stämma** _

_**Bergatrollet ut på dörren sprang** _

_**Hon rister och jämrar sig svåra** _

_**Hade jag fått den fager ungersven** _

_**Så hade jag mistat min plåga"** _

The knight pushed her away with a slight disgust. "These are gifts I'd gladly accept if you were of my kin," Berwald said and stood up with his sword in his hand. "But you are the  descendant of the devil and Af Neckens. I can't take you as my wife ever." The knight seemed to be unfazed by rejecting the girl. She was nice and fair but she would never fit into the South. [Name] ran away crying and throwing curses at the man. "You would been the one to free of my plight but now you should be the one never finding true love," and she went on and on until the knight left and the Sun started to set, indicating that it was finally time she could return to her tribe.

* * *

The knight fell in his next battle as his sword broke from the impact of his enemy's bard and with his death all his lands fell into the hands of another knight.  
The girl lived with her tribe, spending the days exiled from the village so she wouldn't distract the fighters from their duties and wouldn't spark envy in the women. On Midsummer's Day she couldn't bear the loneliness any more.

* * *

1 What's your name, my dear lord?  
2 My name's Count Oxenstierna, and you, my sweetheart?  
3 my dear lord  


* * *

[Link for English translation of the song](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herr_Mannelig)


End file.
